Developments in microarray-based detection devices have dramatically changed the biotechnology industry. The devices make it possible to analyze multiple biological samples simultaneously and detect rare transcripts in human. They also make it possible to obtain information from microarrays automatically within minutes instead of within months or even years without the help of the devices.
Microarrays typically comprise a plurality of polymers, such as oligonucleotides, peptides, and antibodies. The polymers are synthesized or deposited on a substrate in an array pattern, which can be labeled with optically detectable labels such as fluorescent tags or fluorophores. A typical microarray scanner uses laser as excitation light source, and use matching filters and photomultiplier tubes for detection. During scanning of a microarray, excitation light from the laser source hits different spots on the microarray. Fluorescent probes on the array emit Stokes-shifted light in response to the excitation light, and the emission light is collected by the photomultiplier tube. The resulting information on the microarray can be used for various purposes such as gene expression studies, mutational studies, genotyping, SNP studies, protein interaction analysis, as well as diagnosis and treatment of diseases.
As microarray technologies develop, there is a need for new fluorescent light-based microarray scanners, particularly microarray scanners with high scanning speed, high sensitivity, and low cost.